


被爱妄想

by Sylvia_C_295



Category: KinKi Kids
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-15
Updated: 2019-09-15
Packaged: 2020-10-19 02:36:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 474
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20649803
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sylvia_C_295/pseuds/Sylvia_C_295





	被爱妄想

这孩子 又开始了 明明是不能公开禁断恋情的超级爱豆 再这样明显的表达爱意是会被发现的啦 是忘记要维持好自己可爱的形象了吗 竟然公然在电视里色诱我 吃饭那么诱人色气 是在想我吗 在想我上他时的样子吧 做刚的地下恋人 真的超幸福呢 暗号什么的 超刺激啊  
今天是EE回来的第一个音番 刚的声音还是如此好听 真是色气啊 刚桑 在幻想我们做爱的情景吧 这手势这动作 是自泄吗 在暗示我吧 真想把刚桑弄坏呢

男人赤裸的坐在房间的沙发上 一脸痴迷的盯着墙壁 这是个很诡异的房间 只有一台电视和一张沙发 电视里的剪辑片段循环播放着 房间的墙壁 天花板都贴满了照片和海报 还有几个相簿散落在房间各处  
“多好啊 全是刚”男人眼神迷离 手慢慢的摸上自己的性器  
“刚 我们来做好不好 在电视上那么诱惑我 你一定很想做了吧”  
“刚 舒服吗 你好紧 好热 操起来真的好棒”  
“全世界只有我能满足你对吧 恩 我最喜欢诚实的刚了”  
“我知道 你很想被我弄坏对不对 刚 把我吸的这么紧 你快要到了吧 等等我 我们一起啊”  
又是一阵撸动 光一把精液射在了刚的海报上  
“刚 喜欢我的精液吗”  
男人满足的看着海报上的被精液玷污的堂本刚  
“刚的脸上 只能是我的精液哦”

我们两个的关系 只有我们知道 你的暗号 只有我能解读 我会像刚爱我一样 爱刚的


End file.
